Los errores de Sirius
by FrAnFuRt
Summary: Los últimos dos meses de Sirius antes de ir a Azkaban....slash para amantes del lindo padfoot y del precioso moony! último capítulo
1. Compañeros de casa

Quiero dedicar este fic a todos los fans de Remus (especialmente a una de nombre Nemis, que es mi beta), por que aunque este fic es sobre Sirius, el también tiene un papel importante y es taaaaaaaan lindo. Les recomiendo mi poema "Solamente 4" que está bastante bien, pero no lean "Terror en Howgarts" que es el primer fic que escribí y no está tan bien.

Y ahora….Tan tan tan….

 "Los errores de Sirius"

Capítulo 1: Compañeros de casa.

Sirius Black llegó a Azkaban un 26 de Agosto, pleno verano en Inglaterra, en uno de esos días de calor pegajoso y sofocante que tanto le desagradaban. _Odio el calor_ solía decir a quien quisiera oírlo _Creo que impide pensar, por suerte que vivimos en un país con un largo, largo invierno_. Ese calor que tanto le desagradaba lo mantuvo atontado durante las primeras dos semanas que permaneció en la cárcel. No pensaba mucho y apenas comía, se mantenía todo el tiempo en un territorio incierto, ni dormido ni despierto. Finalmente, una noche comenzó una lluvia torrencial. Su fuerte sonido hizo que Sirius, por primera vez desde que llegara al lugar, se despabilara, mirara a su alrededor y se diera cuenta de la horrible realidad. Un grito de terror le salió de las entrañas y se encogió en un rincón de su celda, albergando la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Despertó al día siguiente con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Tantas cosas habían pasado, y no se refería solamente a la muerte de los Potter y todo lo que vino después, sino a sus últimos dos meses de libertad. Habían sido, solo una palabra había para describirlos: intensos….

Sus problemas habían comenzado en el trabajo. Su jefe había decidido bajarle el sueldo a la mitad ya que no les estaba yendo muy bien (Sirius era un auror). Las muertes de magos y muggles habían aumentado bastante y la gente ya no confiaba en los aurors como antes. A sus amigos Lily, James y Remus también les habían bajado muchísimo la paga.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó James golpeando la mesa y haciendo bailar las cervezas de manteca que estaban sobre ella.

-Tranquilo James- dijo Remus dejándose caer sobre la silla- Al menos no perdimos el trabajo, como la mayoría. Además, no les faltará dinero para comprar pañales y leche al pequeño Harry, para eso está Sirius. ¿Es el padrino no?

-Remus, te recuerdo que a mi también me bajaron el sueldo- dijo Sirius sombríamente.

Estaban los tres compartiendo unas cervezas en su taberna favorita. Lily estaba en casa cuidando a Harry y de Peter no sabían nada. Estaban muy preocupados, sobre todo James, que debía mantener una familia. Aparte de las preocupaciones de los tres se sumaba el hecho de que Voldemort y sus secuaces estaban atacando más duro que nunca. Ellos estaban entre los pocos que el ministerio no había despedido. Ese día, pasadas las dos de la mañana, James, Sirius y Remus se fueron cada uno a su casa con la sensación de que todo lo que luchaban no servía para nada. Sirius llegó a su departamento (un moderno dúplex camuflado para que los muggles lo vieran como una fábrica abandonada) y se acostó a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las seis a.m., se despertó por que le tiraron un vaso de agua fría en la cara.

-AAAAHH!-gritó- ¿Quién es?

- Soy la señora Pepper, la arrendataria.

Sirius abrió un ojo y se encontró con un rostro redondo con un montón de tubos en la cabeza, unos lentes puntiagudos y labios pintados color rojo. Más abajo, un cuerpo rechoncho con un vestido floreado, unas piernas con várices y unos zapatos con taco. Creyó que era una pesadilla y se tapó con la sábana.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Despierte!- gritó la señora Pepper en su oreja.

- ¿Que quiere, señora?- refunfuñó Sirius mirando el reloj- son las seis de la mañana….

- Necesito que me pagues el alquiler- chilló la vieja- Me lo debes desde la semana pasada. Lo siento, no pude venir más tarde. Entro a trabajar a las 6:30.

Sirius comenzó a levantarse de la cama, pero se dio cuenta que no se había puesto pijama y tampoco calzoncillos.

- Emmm…Señora Pepper- dijo ruborizado- ¿podría usted darse vuelta?

La doña hizo lo que Sirius le decía mientras él se vestía.

- Señora, yo no puedo pagarle- dijo después- Me acaban de bajar el sueldo, apenas si me alcanza para comer.

- Claro, el mismo cuento todos los días. No vengas a hacerte el pobrecito conmigo, Sirius Black, mira que yo conozco a tu madre y se que son una familia de mucho dinero.

- ¡Pero esa es mi familia, no yo! Mi madre y yo estamos peleados desde hace años, ella no me da ni un knut.

- No te creo nada, muchacho. Seguro que te gastas todos los galleons que tu santa madre te da en cerveza de manteca y chocolates de Honeydukes.

- Pero…-Sirius hacía un puchero.

- ¡Cállate! No hay excusas. Te quiero fuera al mediodía. Deja las llaves con el portero.

Acto seguido, la señora Pepper se fue golpeando la puerta. La primera reacción de Sirius fue reírse, reírse con enormes carcajadas de esa extraña señora. Siguió riendo y riendo hasta que recordó que se había quedado en la calle. Entonces, su estruendosa risa se convirtió en una rabia desmesurada. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos volvió a reir de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Oh, dios mio pensó Creo que soy bipolar

 (Nda: recién hoy supe que significa bipolar, quería usarlo en algo).

Sirius recurrió a la única persona que creía que lo aceptaría en su casa: Remus Lupin. Fue hasta su hogar (una adorable casita como de cuentos un poco lejos de la civilización) y tocó la puerta. Un Remus despeinado y somnoliento salió a recibirlo.

-¿Sirius? –dijo en un bostezo- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Moony, verás yo……tengo un problemita, bueno, en verdad un problemón.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Es que, bueno, necesito que me acojas por unos días. La Señora Pepper me echó a la calle.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Remus y Sirius se miraron a los ojos, pero después el primero bajó la mirada. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

- Sirius – dijo despacio- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué? Se lavar, planchar, hago el aseo y soy ordenado. No cocino muy bien, pero puedo mejorar. ¡Por favor, Moony!

-No me refiero a eso, Sirius. Nosotros, bueno, seguimos siendo amigos pero no se si recibirte. Yo….sufrí mucho la última vez.

- Pero el hecho de que vivamos en la misma casa por un tiempo no quiere decir que tengamos que volver a estar juntos – Sirius también se sonrojó- Prometo no intentar nada contigo.

- Está bien, pasa. Pero sólo hasta que consigas un nuevo lugar.

Remus y Sirius se dieron un breve abrazo y entraron a la casa. Desde que habían terminado, seis meses atrás, se habían encontrado en pocas ocasiones solos y esas veces habían sido bastante tensas. Para Remus, la perspectiva de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Sirius era terrible. Pasaría el día en la oficina, es cierto, pero… ¿Y en las noches? ¿Y los fines de semana? Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza mientras ayudaba a su amigo a instalarse en el living de su casa, que por cierto, era chiquito comparado con todo el equipaje que "Padfoot" había traído.

- Bueno, yo me voy a trabajar –dijo Remus, mientras Sirius ponía algunas fotos suyas sobre la chimenea, junto a una de los tiempos del colegio de los merodeadores. En ella, el fondo eran los jardines de Howgarts y el lago, bajo un sol fulminante. James se desordenaba el pelo con una mano y sostenía la snich con la otra, arrodillado en un rincón de la foto. El pequeño Peter ( Nda: grrr ) se comia un pan sentado junto al lago, con la mirada perdida en sus profundidades. Sirius, recostado en la hierba sin polera, al parecer intentaba broncearse y Remus, a su lado, leía un enorme libro. 

- Que linda foto ¿No?-opinó Sirius- Esos eran los buenos tiempos… ¿Te vas? Que te vaya bien. Dile al jefe que estoy enfermo, hoy no iré.

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras.

Moony salió rápido y dio un ligero portazo. Sirius solo se quedó ahí, con una caja llena de fotos por ubicar y una extraña sensación. Ese Bueno, haz lo que quieras significaba tantas cosas. Remus realmente no quería volver con él, no se hacía de rogar como el pensaba. Bueno, lo entendía. Él lo había hecho sufrir tanto…Lo único que tenía claro era que quería reconquistarlo. Para eso, debía recuperar su confianza.

Esa tarde, después de instalarse del todo, Sirius decidió preparar algo especial para su "amigo". Primero trató de cocinar langosta. Siempre se había fijado que, en las películas románticas, la cena era una langosta y una copa de vino o champaña, con los protagonistas alumbrados tenuemente por la luz de una vela. La langosta se quemó en el horno y la champaña que compró ya había pasado su fecha de vencimiento, por lo que su idea no funcionó. Faltaba media hora para que Remus volviera del trabajo, no alcanzaba a ir al supermercado, volver y tener todo listo, así que decidió usar magia. No seria lo mismo que si lo hubiera preparado él, pero al menos podría impresionarlo.

Cuando Remus llegó, la mesa estaba llena de comida de todos tipos. Para él, que estaba acostumbrado a vivir de chocolate, era un gran banquete.

-¡Sirius! ¡Es fantástico! Tú… ¿Lo cocinaste para mí? ¿O no?

- Bueno, si. Estuve toda la tarde en la cocina. ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Bromeas? Esta increíble. Creí que no sabías cocinar…. ¡pero mira eso! Pato a la naranja, carne al horno, torta de chocolate, ensalada césar…blabla….blabla….

- Ya, Moony –Sirius bajó la mirada- ¿Quieres empezar?

- ¡Claro que quiero!

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Mientras Remus devoraba todo lo que podía, Sirius tomaba vino de pequeños sorbos y fumaba. Cuando ya estuvo satisfecho, remus se levantó de la mesa y dio un abrazo ansioso a Sirius.

- Gracias- dijo- Estuvo delicioso.

- De nada, amigo. Fue sólo comida.

- No, es que…fue un muy lindo gesto, Padfoot.

Sirius volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Me voy a dormir- le dijo Remus- Espero que pases buena noche.

Desde ese día, Remus se comportó mucho más amable con Sirius. Durante el día, poco se topaban en el trabajo, ya que el primero se dedicaba a ayudar a las víctimas de Voldemort a superar sus traumas y el segundo investigaba a posibles mortífagos. Sin embargo, en la noche se encontraban cara a cara. Comían juntos, a veces se quedaban conversando, pero generalmente Remus procuraba huir a su habitación cuando se le agotaba el repertorio de los chistes aburridos que usaba para romper los incómodos silencios. A pesar de que su opinión sobre su antiguo enamorado había mejorado un poco, la herida seguía abierta. Por su parte, Sirius hacía lo posible por romper el hielo, aunque la tensión era evidente. Así transcurrieron dos semanas, hasta que algo cambió el rumbo de la historia.

Una mañana, Sirius se levantó y fue a la entrada a recoger "El Profeta". El diario no estaba ahí, y la nieve estaba a la altura de su hombro. 

- ¡Remus, ven rápido!

Moony llegó corriendo a la puerta.

- ¡Guau! Parece que nevó fuerte. Últimamente el clima está tan raro…

- No es solo eso, creo que estamos atrapados.

Fin del primer capítulo.

¿Qué pasará entre Remus y Sirius cuando se queden encerrados?  ¿Sabremos que cosa mala le hizo Sirius al lindo Remus?

Solo lo sabremos cuando tenga el ánimo para publicar el segundo cap.   +________+

Aaaaaaahhh! Tengo sueño….ojalá les haya gustado mi fic y me dejen lindos reviews.


	2. Atrapado con mi licántropo favorito

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews….que son hartos si pienso que estoy recién empezando a escribir fics. Ahora los voy a responder:

Adriana Camats: Solo gracias.

Miki: Que lind@ eres ^ ^. Aquí estoy continuándolo!! También gracias por el review en mi poema.

Sophie Lupin: ¿Por qué me zarandeas? Prometo que en capítulos futuros revivirán viejos tiempos….

Remsie: Calma, calma…se responderán todas tus dudas en este capítulo. Gracias!!

Nemis2: Mi betaaaaa!!! Por Internet eres mas blanda que en vivo y en directo   No me odies….

Moony girl 2: Me subiste el ánimo!!!! No como una personita que si está leyendo esto sabrá que me refiero a ella.

Monogui: Tú siempre tan ocurrente…No es broma gracias por el review y sube tu nuevo fic! 

Gran Selene: Me siento….muy honrada claro…y con respecto a la venganza…es cierto que es dulce, aunque a mi me de lo mismo.

Blair84: Intento seguir la historia….pero tengo mis momentos de bloqueo en los que no puedo escribir ni una palabra. Gracias por tu review!!! Y ya sabes…..lo que te estoy pidiendo hace 2 semanas…anda a apoyarme al cosplay!!!! 

Y ahora….

Capítulo 2: Atrapado con mi licántropo favorito.

- No estamos atrapados, verás que con una pala saco toda la nieve, Padfoot.

_Media hora después…_

- Sirius, creo que estamos atrapados.

- Te lo dije…

- Si, lo que sea. Ahora dime que vamos a hacer, tenemos que ir a trabajar.

- Tendremos que quedarnos aquí- a Sirius empezaba a gustarle la idea- No creo que nadie vaya a la oficina hoy. Además, sigue nevando.

Ambos entraron a la casa y se fueron cada uno a su rincón.  Para Remus, una tortura. Para Sirius, una oportunidad.

A la hora de almuerzo, volvieron a encontrarse. Moony no podía ocultar su incomodidad, mientras que Sirius tomaba y fumaba, como siempre, en su manía de mantenerse delgado. Ese era el momento preciso que tenían para hablar. Remus no podría ocultarse en su trabajo o decir que era muy tarde y que tenía que irse a dormir.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo Sirius despacio pero firmemente.

-¿Sobre que? Mira que yo tengo que ir a ordenar mi habitación, es que en estos días no he podido dedicarme a eso y tu sabes que…

- ¡Basta! Llevamos dos semanas viviendo juntos y todavía no logramos hablar.

-¿Sobre que?

- No te hagas el tonto, Moony, te conozco muy bien. Me refiero a lo que pasó entre nosotros seis meses atrás.

Remus se levantó de la silla y se fue a posar al marco de la ventana.

- Sirius, yo no quiero hablar de eso. Fue muy terrible para mí.

- Pero es necesario; ahora es cuando. Se que quedaste muy dolido  cuando…bueno…

-¿No querías decir las cosas de frente? Dilo, si eres tan valiente, ¿O no?

- Remus, tranquilo- Sirius intentó acercarse a él, pero Remus se subió al sillón y lo indicó con el dedo.

- ¡Cuando tu me engañaste! ¡Me engañaste con Camilla!

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Tu no….

- Si, yo la conocía.

Remus se bajó del sillón y se volvió a ubicar junto a la ventana.

- ¿Cómo? Yo nunca te la presenté.

- Tú no eres el centro de mi vida social, Sirius. Aunque no lo creas, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo. Ella trabajó conmigo en el ministerio, por unas semanas y después se fue.

- Moony, yo no sabía.

-¡Cállate! Ahora voy a hablar yo. Camilla era….agradable. Y bonita, a todos en la oficina les gustaba….

Sirius recordó, tiempo atrás, cuando la había conocido. Fue una noche otoñal. Remus había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina por que un matrimonio de apellido Longbottom había llegado con graves secuelas de tortura y necesitaba mucha atención. Él no tenía nada que hacer, así que se fue al "Cabeza de Puerco", dónde siempre había gente extraña que mirar. Había un grupo de magos jugando pocker y Sirius decidió unirse a ellos. Creía haberlo olvidado, pero no fue así. Las horas pasaron volando y los pocos galleons que llevaba consigo se multiplicaron. Una pequeña multitud se aglomeró alrededor de la mesa en la que estaba. Los mejores jugadores del lugar lo retaron, pero ninguno pudo vencerlo (Nda: Estaba con bueno suerte ese día ok?). Cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en el local sin haber intentado ganarle, una persona encapuchada salió de un oscuro rincón de la taberna. Se sentó frente a él y con una voz de ultratumba le dijo Te reto. Sirius lo enfrentó, por supuesto. Tuvo más suerte que nunca, le salió un fool de reyes. Humillaría al contrincante misterioso, al igual que a los demás. Posó sus cinco cartas sobre la mesa con expresión triunfante y encendió un cigarro.

-Fool de reyes- dijo arrogantemente.

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación. El misterioso extraño no vencería a Sirius Black. 

-Fool de ases- le respondió el retador.

Todos los que estaban en la taberna contuvieron la respiración. No podía ser. ¡El encapuchado había ganado! Sirius, al darse cuenta de su arrogancia y posterior derrota, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, se detuvo sobresaltado.

- ¡Hey, tú!- le gritó el encapuchado.

Sirius se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó. Entonces, ocurrió algo inesperado. Su retador se bajó la capucha y resultó ser una bonita joven de cabellos negros y rasgos finos.

- Tómate algo conmigo- lo invitó la mujer.

Sirius y la chica se sentaron en una mesa apartada y se miraron a los ojos.

-Una cerveza de manteca- pidió Sirius.

-¡Nada de eso! Es bebida de niñitas. ¡Una botella de vodka por favor!

Sirius se quedó mirando extrañado a su acompañante.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

-Camilla, ¿Y tú?

-Sirius Black. Me impresionaste bastante.

-Eso no es nada. Invítame a jugar cacho y ahí te daré una verdadera paliza.

-Eres bastante arrogante….

-Mira quién habla. Hace diez minutos te creías el mejor jugador de pocker del mundo.

Las siguientes dos horas se les fueron en conversar de la vida. Sirius no se daba cuenta como Camilla le llenaba su vaso una y otra vez mientras que ella apenas tomaba del suyo. Cuando el sol salió, ya estaba completamente borracho. Lo que pasó después no lo supo nunca con certeza, pero al día siguiente despertó en un lugar desconocido con Camilla durmiendo a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó?- gritó, lo que hizo que ella se despertara- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Sirius, ¿No lo recuerdas? Estás en mi casa.

-¿Qué cosa? Ni siquiera se cómo llegué aquí.

-Piensa un poco, por favor. Mira en que situación estamos.

Sirius miró alrededor de la cama en la que estaba acostado y vio su ropa tirada por el suelo.

-¡Dios mío! –Dijo Sirius- ¡Me acosté contigo!

-Así fue, amor. Ya verás como más tarde recordarás todo acerca de nuestro pequeño "idilio".

- Tú no entiendes, yo soy gay.

-¡Ja! Que buena broma. El hombre con el que estuve anoche no tenía nada de gay.

-No, es que en verdad lo soy –Sirius se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse- Incluso tengo una pareja.

-Pero Sirius, anoche me dijiste que me amabas.

-¡Estaba borracho! Ahora tengo que irme. ¿Qué hora es?

-La una y media.

-¡La una y media! ¡Adiós, tengo que ir a trabajar!

Sirius salió corriendo de la casa de Camilla y le costó un buen rato ubicarse, ya que estaba bastante lejos de la suya. Se fue directo al ministerio e intentó trabajar, pero no logró concentrarse en toda la tarde. Esa noche, cuando llegó a su casa, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡Camilla!-gritó al verla sentada en el sillón de la salita de estar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía ganas de verte- respondió ella.

-¿Pero cómo supiste adónde vivo? ¿Y como entraste?

Camilla caminó hacia dónde estaba parado Sirius y se posó a pocos centímetros de él.

- Tengo mis contactos- le dijo con su tono arrogante y sensual.

- Verás, yo ya te dije hace unas horas, yo….yo soy gay.

- ¡Déjate de cuentos! Ahora veremos si eres gay….

Camilla tomó a Sirius por la túnica y le dio un apasionado beso. Después le dio otro, otro y otro. No se dieron cuenta como terminaron rodando por el suelo y Sirius no se acordó que existía una personita de nombre Remus Lupin, sólo se dejó llevar. Habrían terminado igual que la noche anterior de no ser porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron James, Lily con Harry, Peter y Remus, que al parecer venían con la intención de quedarse a cenar, porque traían los brazos llenos de bolsas con comida. Aquel fue uno de los minutos tan tensos que se puede cortar el aire con un cuchillo de carnicero. La primera en reaccionar fue Camilla, que se paró del suelo y se presentó.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Camilla.

-Hola- respondieron los visitantes, menos Remus, que tenía la mirada fija en la alfombra.

-Camilla, mejor ándate-le dijo Sirius.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenaba, no sin antes intentar darle un beso, que fue evitado por Sirius con un movimiento de cara. Después, cuando ya se había ido, fue Lily quien tomó la palabra.

-James, Peter, será mejor que nos vayamos. Creo que Sirius y Remus necesitan hablar a solas.

Los tres salieron llevándose a Harry y toda su comida. Remus hizo un ademán de irse, pero Sirius lo detuvo.

-Remus, por favor…

-Déjame

-Por favor, no llores…..Se que soy un estúpido.

-Sirius, esto se acabó. No me busques. No me llames. No intentes visitarme.

-¡Pero déjame explicarte todo!

- No hay nada que explicar. Me voy.

Remus salió del departamento y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas que Sirius le hacía mientras lo seguía. Cuando llegó a la entrada, hizo un movimiento con la varita y el autobús noctángulo apareció. Se subió rápidamente, sin mirar a Sirius, quien se había arrodillado en la vereda y comenzaba a mojarse por una torrencial lluvia que acababa de empezar.

Ese había sido, en esencia, su breve "amorío" con Camilla. Poco a poco, la mente de Sirius regresó adonde su cuerpo se encontraba, en el comedor de la casa de Moony.

- Remus, quiero explicarte como fue- le dijo- Fue todo muy….circunstancial.

- ¬¬ No sabes todo lo que sufrí, me sentí tan tonto…

-No Moony, no digas eso. Yo fui un tonto, por dejarme llevar por ella. ¿Tú serias capaz de perdonarme?

Remus se paró junto a Sirius y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

- Y tu…. ¿Nunca más la viste después de esa vez?

-¡No! ¡Nunca, lo juro! Ella me buscó, pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera más. Yo te amo, Moony.

Remus se acercó a Sirius con la timidez de un primer encuentro, pero mirando esos profundos ojos que ya conocía de memoria. Le dio un casto beso en la boca y después se aferró a su delgado torso con fuerza. Te eché de menos dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Entonces, poco a poco se aflojó el nudo que envolvía el espíritu de Sirius desde hacía seis meses y pudo reencontrarse con el amor de su vida en medio de la soledad de la tormenta de nieve.

Ay Remus, miel y sombra, Remus papel de arroz, Remus luz mañanera, Remus temiendo a la luna llena. Remus espuma marina, rumores de bosque, flautas tocando una misma melodía. Y tu pelo de arena…. Déjame volver a conocerte, después de tanto tiempo, que tu beso estuvo cargado de promesas (Nda: El momento poético del fic)

Esa tarde, después del reencuentro, Sirius y Remus se juraron amor. El primero se sintió libre de culpas y perdonado y el segundo calmó por fin sus temores y dudas. Se sentían tan felices en el aislamiento, ojalá nunca llegara el sol, que derretiría toda la nieve y los obligaría a salir de su refugio.

Lamentablemente, ese momento llegó después de tres días y tuvieron que volver a trabajar. La vida retomó su ritmo normal, aunque las noches adquirieron un gusto diferente, mezcla de chocolates y amor profundo. Sirius andaba con cara embobada, no lograba concentrarse en nada que no fuera Remus. Le escribía pequeños poemas en el día y cuando llegaba se los ponía debajo de la almohada, le compraba kilos de chocolates, incluso le permitió sacar algunas fotos suyas para que tuviera un poco de espacio para sus libros. Por su parte, el licántropo lo retribuyó invitándolo a compartir su habitación, lo que le significó quedar reducido a un espacio mínimo. A pesar de los sacrificios, fueron las semanas más felices de la vida de ambos, que se vieron interrumpidas por un repentino viaje de Remus.

- Padfoot, será solo por unos días- le dijo a Sirius, que se aferraba a él con una seria intención de no dejarlo partir.

-No, no, no. No quiero que te vayas. Te acabo de recuperar.

-Si yo tampoco quiero irme…. Pero es necesario. Cerca de Liverpool, Voldemort atacó a una familia entera. Mató a los padres frente a sus dos hijas. A una le hizo tantos cruciatus que está en coma y la menor está tan asustada que no habla, debo ayudarlas.

-¡Tu siempre tan bueno!

-Es mi trabajo…

-Bueno, anda. ¿Cuándo partes?

-Mañana a primera hora.

-¡Entonces aprovechemos esta noche! Apaga la luz.

Sirius y Remus rodaron por la alfombra entre muchos besos felices. Al día siguiente, Moony se fue muy temprano y Sirius partió al trabajo, como siempre. Ese día, cuando llegó a su casa (Más bien la casa de Remus) se sintió muy vacío. Comió algo rápido y se acostó. Las sábanas tenían un tenue aroma a chocolate. Estiró la mano y la posó sobre el lado en el que Moony dormía: Estaba frío. Había olvidado como era dormir solo, sin tener un tibio cuerpo por compañía. No logró conciliar el sueño, así que se fue a la cocina y se dispuso a escribir otro romántico poema a su enamorado. No sabía que le pasaba últimamente con la poesía, le gustaba mucho escribir lo que sentía con bonitas palabras….en fin. Estaba tratando de describir la delicada curva de las pestañas de Remus cuando sintió fuertes golpes en la puerta. Fue a abrir, extrañado de que alguien viniera, por que la casa estaba a kilómetros de cualquier forma de vida y tapada por grandes árboles.

-Hola Sirius –quién tocaba la puerta era ni más ni menos que Camilla- Que sexy te ves en pijama. Yo traigo el mío y organizamos una pijamada.

-¡Camilla! ¿Cómo supiste dónde estoy?

-¿Se te olvida que también soy auror? Todos sabían del ataque en Liverpool y que Remus se iris para allá. Encontrarte no fue muy difícil, todos saben que está viviendo con él.

-Bueno, quiero que te vayas.

-Sólo vengo a hacerte una visita amistosa, déjame pasar.

-¡No!

En ese minuto, Remus, Que había vuelto antes de lo previsto, llegaba a su casa. Al ver a Sirius hablando con Camilla en la puerta, se escondió detrás de un árbol con el corazón oprimido.

-Camilla, ándate-dijo Sirius- yo estoy enamorado de Remus y no quiero hacerlo sufrir.

Algo cambió en la actitud de Camilla. Su postura corporal, generalmente altiva, cambió a encogida y cabizbaja.

-Si tu lo dices….-dijo- Yo solo quería que lo pasáramos bien un rato. Chao.

Dicho esto, se puso su capucha y se fue. Remus salio de su escondite detrás del árbol, poniéndose a la vista de Sirius.

- Hola- le dije mientras se le  acercaba- Pude volver antes, no me necesitaban tanto como pensaba.

- Moony…

- Tranquilo, escuché todo. Mejor entremos, está haciendo frío.

Sirius pudo respirar tranquilo. Abrazó a Remus y juntos entraron en la casa. En ese minuto, podría haber llenado muchos cuadernos con poemas de amor, pero se dedicó a abrazar a su licántropo favorito en medio de sábanas con olor a chocolate y almohadas con cabellos color arena.

Continuara….

Por fin!!! Fue un largo capítulo, tengo los dedos acalambrados de tanto escribir. Ojalá les allá gustado y ya saben…submit review!!


	3. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

Hola!! Estoy de vuelta!! Contestaré los nuevos reviews:

Monogui: Ya se lo de la teleserie…bla…desde cuando que los capítulos se suben mágicamente? No tenía idea…

Nemis2: TT….la venganza…..sin cometarios.

Ariadna Camats: Gracias por el review!

Aguila Fanel: A mi también me gusta esta pareja, de hecho creo que es mi preferida.

Leila diggory:  Solo gracias!!

Fueron muy poquitos….Espero q en este capítulo sean más.

Capítulo 3: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

Transcurrieron tres semanas tranquilas, hasta que llegó el momento que Sirius esperaba desde que supo que iba a ser padrino: El cumpleaños de Harry. El día anterior, fue con Remus al callejón Diagon a comprarle un regalo.

-¿Qué cosa puede necesitar un niño que cumple un año?- se preguntó Padfoor en voz alta, cuando se cansó despuésde estar dos horas recorriendo tiendas.

- No se, por eso yo le pregunté a Lily que le hacia falta y me dijo que como no tenía abuelita y ella era un desastre en esas cosas, nunca había tenido nada tejido a mano.

-¿Le tejiste un suéter?

-No, los niños crecen muy rápido, no le duraría nada. ¡Le hice una mantita y le bordé sus iniciales?

- Que tierno eres…Ahora dime que puedo regalarle.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal si le escribes un poema? Te haz dedicado mucho a eso últimamente….

-¡Buena idea! Vayámos rápido, tengo que encontrar inspiración.

Sirius estuvo toda la noche escribiendo el poema, al día siguiente estaba muy nervioso. Debían estar en la casa de James a las tres, pero llegaron a las dos y se quedaron afuera, ya que Sirius quería practicar la lectura del poema. Finalmente, se decidieron a entrar. Eran los únicos invitados, aparte de Peter.

- Muy bien- dijo James después de un rato- Llegó la hora de entregar los regalos.

-¡Yo primero!- chilló Lily, tomando a Harry y poniéndolo en su silla para comer- Querido hijo, te regalo este osito.

Lily le dio a su hijo, que comenzaba a dar alaridos de impaciencia, un precioso osito de peluche.

- Me toca- dijo James, desordenándose el pelo- Harry, te tengo algo muy especial.

James tomó un paquete con un brillante papel dorado y se lo pasó a Harry.

-Emmm…James, él no sabe desenvolverlo –le susurró Remus al oído.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo James- Te compré una escoba. ¡Tu primera escoba, hijo! Una "Estrellita Fugaz"

La pequeña escoba que James tenía en las manos no tenía nada de la belleza de una estrella fugaz. Su palo estaba ya casi sin barniz y con marcas de dientes, tampoco le quedaba mucha paja en la parte de abajo. Prongs, al ver las miradas de espanto que tenían los asistentes al cumpleaños, se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué?-dijo mirando la escoba- Tuve que comprarla de segunda mano, son tiempos difíciles.

_Silencio…_

-Ya dejen de mirarme así….Mejor que Remus loe de su regalo. ¿Moony?

-Bueno, pero ábranlo después.

-¿Porqué?

- Porque se van a reír de mi si lo ven.

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron todos.

- No voy a decirlo, en serio. Sirius tiene algo muy especial.

Todas las miradas giraron hacia Sirius, que estaba en un rincón con un papel muy arrugado en la mano.

-Padfoot, ¿Cuál es tu regalo?-preguntó James.

-Prongs, yo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te olvidó?

- ¡No! Lo que pasa es que…Yoescribíunpoemaymedaunpocodeverguenzaleerlo.

Lily, que tenía muy buen oído, se acercó a Sirius y lo animó a leerlo. Después de mucho cargosearlo, se decidió.

-Querido Harry, escribí este poema para ti:

Harry, querido ahijado

Hoy es tu cumpleaños

Y estamos todos felices

Como lombrices

Las lombrices

Se parecen a los tallarines

Y no a los violines

Ni a los calcetines

Cumples un año

Algunos dicen que uno

Es igual que ninguno

Pero yo creo

Que es simplemente uno

Fin.

Todos se miraron en silencio mientras Sirius hacía una reverencia.

- Permiso, voy al baño- dijo Peter y salió corriendo, evitando la mirada de Padfoot.

Sirius se quedó ahí parado, esperando que alguien le dijera algún comentario, pero nadie dijo una palabra.

- Y bueno… ¿Qué opinan?-preguntó cuando ya llevaban cinco minutos en silencio.

James, que estaba tapándose la boca con las manos, explotó en una enorme y sonora carcajada, que fue coreada por Lily con una tímida risita.

- ¿Es un chiste?- dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no- respondió Sirius bajando la vista.

-Vamos, Padfoot. Es un poema horrible. "Estamos todos felices como lombrices" ¿Tu lo inventaste? Porque no se quién podría…

- Prongs, ¡Cállate!- gritó Remus, y fue al encuentro de Sirius.

-Yo creo que es un buen poema- mintió Lily.

-Y yo también- dijo Peter, que ya había vuelto.

Ambos fueron dónde estaba Sirius y le dieron palmaditas de aliento.

- Bueno, Sirius, yo…-dijo James- No se…

- Está bien, James.

Hubo otro momento de incómodo silencio.

- Bueno, ¡Es hora de comer pastel!- dijo Lily tomando del brazo a Sirius y llevándolo a la cocina- Como padrino oficial, Sirius tendrá el honor de cortarlo…

Lily puso el pastel encima de la mesa, tomó a Harry y lo puso en frente.

- Happy birthday to you- cantaron todos- happy birthday to you….Happy birthday dear Harry….happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuu.

-¡Sopla las velas, amor!- le dijo Lily.

- Si, Harry. ¡Hazlo por papá!- dijo James, mientras tomaba fotografías.

- Vamos, Harry, o sino tendré que comerme la torta con velas y todo- dijo Remus.

El pequeño Harry, como toda respuesta, escupió en el pastel; lo que provocó la risa estruendosa de Prongs, Moony, Padfoot y Wormtail y un gemido de terror de Lily.

- Mi….mi…..mi…..pastel- dijo despacio- ¡Mi hermoso pasteeeel!

-Tranquila, Lily- dijo Padfoot- podemos comerlo igual. (Nda: Puaj!)

El pastel de chocolate fue comido por los merodeadores con escupo y todo, ante la mirada de asco y las arcadas de Lily. Esa noche, cuando llegó la hora de irse, algo detuvo a Sirius.

-Padfoot; Lily y yo tenemos que hablar contigo de algo importante – le dijo James- Quédate un rato, por favor.

- Claro- respondió Sirius- Moony, adelántate. Nosotros tenemos que hablar.

James, Lily y Sirius esperaron a que Peter decidiera irse para poder conversar tranquilos.

-Ok, ¿Qué querían decirme?- preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno, la verdad es que necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo James. Acto seguido, Lily se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?- dijo Sirius- ¿Tienen algún problema? ¿Harry tiene algo?

- No, no es eso- respondió Lily- Nosotros queremos pedirte que seas nuestro guardián por que Voldemort está tras nosotros.

- Es cierto- confirmó James- Ayer fue la tercera vez que escapamos de él, nos salvamos por un pelo. Usaremos el encantamiento fidelius.

Sirius se quedó un momento callado y después miró a los ojos a James.

-¿Perseguidos por Voldemort? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Prongs?

-Son cosas del trabajo…

-James, yo también soy auror, pero no estoy en peligro de muerte.

- Trata de entendernos- sollozó Lily- Te vimos tan feliz con Remus que no quisimos preocuparte….

-Tranquila, Lily- dijo Sirius- Yo quiero ayudarlos, pero no entiendo que tengo que hacer exactamente.

- Nosotros te vamos a decir el lugar en que nos ocultaremos- dijo James- Es un hechizo muy poderoso, Voldemort no podrá encontrarnos a menos que tú le reveles la verdad.

- Claro que les ayudaré.

Los tres pasaron las siguientes horas viendo los pormenores del plan. Sirius quería quedarse con Harry mientras durara el peligro, pero Lily y James fueron inflexibles. Esa noche, Sirius se fue con el corazón oprimido: Sus mejores amigos estaban en peligro. Sin embargo, debía estar tranquilo. Si él guardaba su secreto, el innombrable no podría encontrarlos. Voldemort no sabía de él, ¿O si? Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza mientras iba en su moto hacia la casa de Remus. No le gustaba la red flu, lo mareaba. Cuando llegó y vio todas las luces apagadas, supuso que Remus ya se había acostado. Se sorprendió cuando, al entrar, vio una silueta posada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Moony? ¿Eres tú?

- Hola Sirius. Te estaba esperando.

- ¿Por qué estás a oscuras?- Sirius prendió la luz- ¿Te pasa algo?

Remus se acercó a Sirius sin mirarlo a la cara

- No, nada- dijo- Es que me preguntaba cual era el tema tan secreto que tenías que hablar con James y que yo no podía enterarme. Creí que nos contábamos todo, Padfoot.

- Moony, no te lo tomes a mal. Nos estábamos llevando tan bien…

- No te preocupes. De cualquier forma, siempre ha sido así. Desde el colegio que tú y James tienen secretos y no me los cuentan.

- ¿Estás celoso de Prongs?

-No, ni remotamente. Como se te ocurre que yo podría estar celoso de…

En ese minuto, Sirius calló a Remus con un beso mientras le sujetaba la barbilla.

-Está bien- le dijo abrazándolo como a un niño pequeño y acariciándole el cabello- De cualquier forma, planeaba contártelo.

Ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea unidos en un solo abrazo, encogidos en la poltrona de cuero.

-Moony, lo que te voy a contar no puedes decírselo a nadie. Si lo haces, podría ser fatal para Lily, James y Harry.

-Padfoot, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

- Voldemort está tras nuestros amigos y yo voy a ser su guardián secreto.

- ¿Su guardián? ¿Perseguidos por el inombrable?

- Lo se, es terrible. Lo bueno es que es un muy buen hechizo, Voldemort no los encontrará a menos que yo revele su paradero.

- Es un buen plan, pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

- Tú cazas mortífagos, el inombrable te conoce y si quiere encontrar a Prongs y Lily va a venir a buscarte. ¿Podríamos los dos solos con él en persona y decenas de mortífagos?

Remus se acomodó en el hombro de Sirius y se quitó los zapatos. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos se durmió. Mientras tanto, Sirius acariciaba inconscientemente el brazo de su "amigo", viendo como las llamas de la chimenea se extinguían y pensando en lo que acababa de decir Moony. Reflexionando un poco, se dio cuenta que era muy cierto y decidió hablar con James al día siguiente. Se disponía a dormir cuando vio la foto de los tiempos del colegio que Remus tenía sobre la chimenea. Que felices eran esos tiempos, cuando su única preocupación era hacer la tarea para el día siguiente y correr aventuras junto a sus amigos en las noches de luna llena…Sirius sentía el ritmo de la respiración de Moony a pocos centímetros de su cara, pero no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado intranquilo. Esperó el alba y entonces se encaminó a la casa de James: Tenía un plan.

The end of this chapter!!!! (esa es una canción….) Pero en fin. Espero que les haya gustado…..Ya tengo los últimos 2 capítulos listos (van a ser 5 en total) y si me llegan hartos reviews los subo luego…..la indirecta…..la indirecta directa….chao!!


	4. Cambio de planes

Hi! Respuestas a los reviews:

Remsie: ¡Eres tan lind! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Es cierto que el poema es cursi, pero esa es la gracia. Se supone que Sirius es un pésimo poeta. Y la manta es celeste, de lana, con las iniciales de harry en rosado en una esquina

Aguila Fanel: Estoy continuando!!

Aiosami: Gracias por tu review. Déjame un mensaje explicándome por qué no te gusta mi visión de los marauders, por que yo la encuentro bastante común, se parece a la de la mayoría de las de otras personas que escriben fics.

Aquí va el penúltimo capítulo!!!! Enjoy it.

Capítulo 4: Cambio de planes.

Sirius tardó un buen rato en llegar a la casa de James y Lily, cuando tocó la puerta ya era de día. Fue la pelirroja quién salió a abrirle. Ya estaba levantada y limpiaba lo que había quedado de la noche anterior.

-¿Sirius?- le dijo extrañada- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Vine a hablar con ustedes.

- Bueno, pasa. ¡James! ¡Ven rápido!

Sirius entró en la casa y se sentó, mientras Lily sacaba a James de la cama. Prongs apareció en la salita de estar a medio vestir, con unas enormes ojeras.

- ¿Padfoot?- dijo en un bostezo- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? (Nda: Es increíble cómo los matrimonios llegan a parecerse tanto que acaban diciendo las mismas cosas….XD)

- Necesito hablar con ustedes. Es sobre lo del encantamiento fidelius.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily.

- Es que pensando en lo de ser su guardián secreto, bueno, yo también soy auror y el innombrable me conoce.

- ¿Y cual es el punto?-preguntó James.

- Pensé que podrían decirle a Wormtail que fuera su guardián. Él es un simple secretario en el ministerio, Voldemort nunca sospecharía.

- Tienes razón- opinó Lily- ¿Tu que crees, James?

- Es una buena idea, el pequeño Peter es de toda mi confianza, hablaré con él hoy mismo.

Sirius contempló a la feliz pareja. James abrazaba a su esposa con ternura y le daba besos en su pelo rojo. No se que voy a hacer si algo les pasa pensó. Luego se acordó del plan que tenían. Peter tenía una buena guarida y ningún mortífago lo conocía, pero…Aunque James confiara ciegamente en él, no era segura que fuera de fiar. Wormtail podría ser el espía que Dumbledore creia que había entre los del ministerio. Ya estaba decidido: Lo vigilaría para estar seguro. Eso si, el cambio de planes no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Remus.

Esa tarde, otra inquietud se sumó a su lista de problemas: Aunque él no fuera realmente el guardián secreto, debía ocultarse por que Voldemort igual iría tras él. Lo que más le complicaba era tener que separarse de Moony.

- ¡Hola Padfoot!- le dijo Remus cuando llegó.

- Hola Moony- respondió cerrando la puerta.

Se dieron un breve abrazo y se sentaron en el sillón.

- Emmm…Moony, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Les pasó algo a Lily y James?

-No, no es eso. Es que, como soy el guardián de los Potter, tendré que ocultarme en algún un lugar seguro. No puedo permitir que me encuentren, menos si tú estás conmigo.

Por un minuto, pareció que Remus no lo escuchaba. Después lo miró a los ojos, abriendo mucho los suyos, que trataban de aguantar inútilmente las lágrimas.

-¿Separarnos?- dijo casi sin voz- ¡No quiero!

- Trata de entender, Moony, es por tu propia seguridad. Si Voldemort me encuentra….

Remus abrazó a Sirius con fuerza, sin tratar de oprimir su llanto.

- ¿Pero dónde te vas a ocultar?- le preguntó Remus sollozando- ¿No puedo esconderme contigo?

- No puedo decirte, no es seguro para ti. Tampoco puedes esconderte conmigo.

Al contrario de lo que Sirius pensaba, Remus no lo bombardeó con pretextos para que lo dejara ir con él. Sólo se limitó a secarse las lágrimas y abrazarlo más fuerte. Después de un rato, Sirius se desprendió de él.

- Moony, voy a ir a empacar un poco de ropa, me marcho ahora mismo.

Una hora más tarde, Sirius viajaba en su moto hacia su escondite, después de una breve y triste despedida en la que Moony se había quedado mirándolo en la puerta de la casa, abrazado a una de las camisas que había decidido no llevarse. La imagen del licántropo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sería la última que Sirius tendría de él por mucho tiempo.

Sirius no se movió de su escondite por varios días, quería que Voldemort le perdiera el rastro. Finalmente, la noche del sábado, decidió salir para vigilar a Peter y se dirigió a su guarida. El lugar era….no se podría decir que agradable. Cuando Sirius entró y se dio cuenta que Peter no estaba allí, se quedó en blanco por un momento. Luego reaccionó y se dirigió a la casa de Lily y James. Mientras andaba a toda velocidad en su moto, se repetía todo el tiempo lo mismo Cómo pude ser tan tonto, como pude confiar en él. Era un largo trecho, se demoró bastante. Cuando por fin llegó, lo que temía se materializó frente a sus ojos. Ahí estaba, la misma casa que había visitado una semana antes para el cumpleaños de Harry, pero esta vez estaba completamente destruida. Sirius se acercó corriendo, dejando su moto tirada. Se metió entre los escombros y llegó hasta dónde antes estaba la salita de estar. Ahí estaba el cuerpo de James, si, de su buen amigo Prongs. Tieso y pálido como un fantasma, costaba reconocer a su alegre compañero de travesuras. Se acercó aun más, hasta arrodillarse a su lado y tomarle la fría mano. Le quitó los anteojos y después, lentamente, le cerró los ojos. Con ese simple acto, Sirius se sumergía en lo que sería la nueva realidad: Su mejor amigo muerto. Al darse cuenta de lo ajeno que sería para él el mundo sin Prongs, quiso quedarse ahí para siempre, pero entonces, escuchó ruidos en la habitación…parecía…¡El llanto de un niño! Sirius se levantó rápidamente y entró a la pieza, desde dónde se escuchaba el llanto. Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Lily inerte en el piso, con su largo pelo rojo cubriéndola como una cortina. Inmediatamente subió la mirada y vio a una persona muy grande que tenía a Harry en los brazos. De inmediato reconoció a Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts y buen amigo de Dumbledore. Hagrid de dio vuelta y también lo reconoció, como el amigo de James. Le dijo un par de frases de aliento, las que Sirius respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo. Aunque apenas conocía al semigigante, corrió a abrazarlo.

Hagrid estuvo consolándolo unos momentos, hasta que Sirius se calmó y pudo hablar.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Hagrid mientras mecía a Harry en los brazos- ¡El innombrable ha caido! ¡Ha caido enfrentándose a un pequeño de un año!

-Siempre pensé que este sería el día mas feliz de mi vida. Sin embargo, es uno de los más tristes.

- Se que nada de lo que pueda decirte ahora te consolará, pero trata de estar tranquilo.

- Hagrid, quiero que me des a Harry. Soy su padrino, me corresponde cuidarlo ahora.

- Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo órdenes de llevarlo con sus tíos muggles, la hermana de Lily. Los…creo que se apellidan Dursley.

- Pero soy el padrino, es mi derecho.

- Lo siento mucho Sirius, en serio. Después puedes hablar con mi jefe para que te deje llevártelo. Ahora tengo que irme.

Al ver que Hagris andaba a pie, Sirius le ofreció su moto, de cualquier forma ya no la necesitaba. Tenía un propósito claro: Seguirle la pista a Wormtail y acabar con él.

Finalmente, esa noche dio con él en un oscuro callejón.

-¡Tú! ¡Desgraciado, como pudiste!- gritó Sirius apenas lo vio.

Peter no respondió a los múltiples insultos de Sirius. Comenzó a correr por todo el callejón mientras el otro lo perseguía, intentando tomarlo por la túnica. Saliendo del callejón, habían bastantes muggles que caminaban de un lado a otro y que parecían no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Peter se detuvo, los miró y desoués se dio vuelta y sin mirar a Sirius, gritó:

-¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¡Cómo pudiste!

Sirius no entendía lo que pasaba. Peter parecía acusarlo de lo que él mismo había hecho. En ese minuto, varios de los muggles que por ahí pasaban se dieron vuenta a mirar la escena. Peter volvió a darse vuelta para mirar a los muggles y los mató a todos, con un solo maleficio, un maleficio que Sirius jamás había pensado que sabía hacer. Se sentía petrificado, no podía hacer nada para evitar que Peter siguiera matando. Cuando por fin Wormtail bajó la varita, Sirius contaba trece muggles muertos. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Peter se cortó un dedo de la mano, se convirtió en rata y saltó a las alcantarillas. El pequeño Wormtail actuó rápido. Sirius comenzó a reir maniáticamente, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Estuvo en eso un buen rato, hasta que comenzaron a llegar las autoridades, que obviamente, con el dedo de Peter, los trece cuerpos y la risa de Sirius, creyeron que él era el culpable de todo. Sirius se calmó, trató de explicarlo todo, pero no le hicieron caso. Lo esposaron y lo llevaron hasta el ministerio, dónde lo interrogaron sin cesar durante casi tres semanas, sin lograr que él se confesara culpable de algo que no había hecho. Nunca le permitieron tener un juicio, tampoco lo dejaron comunicarse con Remus. Lo atormentaba el hecho de que Moony estuviera pensando que él era el delator de los Potter y el asesino de toda esa gente. Por eso, trataba de no pensar mucho en él, aunque era inevitable. Finalmente, cuando se cansaron de interrogarlo sin obtener las respuestas que queríamn, el 26 de Agosto los mismos aurors con los que antes trabajaba lo llevaron a la que sería desde entonces su nueva casa: Azkaban.

Próximo capítulo (y último)….."El dolor de Moony"

Creo que el título lo dice todo….dejen review!!!


	5. El dolor de Moony

Hola!! Aquí está el último capítulo de mi fic. Me tuve que dar a mi misma ánimo de subirlo, por que me llegaron sólo 2 reviews en una semana, lo que me deprimió mucho. Por cierto, gracias a leila diggory y remsie (ellas fueron las dos que me dejaron reviews)

Y ahora…..tantantan….

Capítulo 5: El Dolor de Moony.

La noche en que Sirius fue a esconderse, Remus sintió que a medida que la moto con su conductor se alejaban, se alejaba también su sangre, su aliento y su fuerza. Nunca había amado tanto a Sirius, de hecho, nunca había amado a nadie más. Abrazado a una de sus camisas, evocaba los paseos en moto, cuando aferrado a su cintura, con la cara aplastada contra su túnica y el pelo alborotado por el viento, imaginaba volar sobre un dragón alado. Atrás quedaban los problemas, la cuenta regresiva para la próxima luna llena, los miedos ocultos. Sólo existían los dos, volando con destino incierto…. Tenía mucho temor de lo que pudiera pasar.

Pasó los siguientes días entre el trabajo y su casa, tratando en vano de averiguar el escondite de Sirius. La noche previa a la muerte de Lily y James fue luna llena, por lo que ese día se quedó en cama, sin nadie que le curara las heridas. Esa noche durmió profundamente, tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

Estaba en una playa, el atardecer. Alguien que él quería mucho había muerto, pero no podía recordar quien. Estaba con Sirius, que se despedía de él porque iba en busca de la persona muerta. Se introducía en el mar, que estaba tibio y calmo, y nadaba hasta perderse de vista. Él se sentía más solo que nunca, un desamparo terrible. Entonces veía a James, que intentaba sacarse la túnica para tirarse al mar y acompañar a Sirius en la nueva aventura. Finalmente no lograba sacársela y se tiraba vestido al agua. Al ver a sus amigos perdiéndose en el horizonte, él también quería nadar y entraba corriendo en el agua. Comenzaba a nadar, al principio todo iba bien, pero cuando llegaba a la parte más honda comenzaba a ahogarse. Sentía como si algo lo tirara desde el fondo, haciéndolo tragar litros de agua. Cuando se veía completamente sumergido y miraba hacia el cielo, se aterraba. No una, sino seis lunas llenas giraban sobre su cabeza, como si se burlaran de su desgracia. Intentaba gritar para que alguien fuera a salvarlo, pero no lograba articular palabra. Las lunas parecían acercarse, crecer hasta volverse amenazadoramente gigantes. Entonces, cuando estaban casi aplastándolo, despertó sobresaltado. El sudor lo empapaba y sentía una extraña angustia que no lo dejó volver a dormirse. A las siete se levantó y fue a la cocina a prepararse su habitual chocolate caliente. Sin fijarse en lo que hacía, preparó también una taza de café cargado. Sólo después de que la hizo, recordó que Sirius ya no estaba con él. Mientras veía el café enfriarse, se sintió más solo que nunca.

A las ocho, Remus salió a buscar "El Profeta". Cuando vio con grandes letras rojas El innombrable ha sido vencido, sintió como un grito de alegría salía de su estómago y llegaba a su garganta. No se detuvo a leer la bajada de la noticia, simplemente tiró el diario y fue corriendo a vestirse. Iría al ministerio, seguro que estaban todos celebrando felices. ¿Quién lo habría vencido? Quizás Dumbledore o algún otro mago importante. Seguro que Lily y James estarían ahí celebrando, también Peter y Sirius. Ahora podría vivir una vida tranquila junto a Padfoot, serían tan felices…

Cuando llegó al ministerio, la entrada estaba atiborrada de gente. No visualizó a sus amigos, solo algunos conocidos. Dumbledore estaba en un rincón, conversando con algunos magos importantes. Se dirigió hacia él y se estrecharon las manos.

-¡Dumbledore! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vencimos a Voldemort!

- Si, Remus. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Qué como estoy! ¡Muy bien! Mejor que nunca…. ¿Haz visto a Sirius? ¿A James, a Lily, a Peter? Pensé que estarían acá.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes que…?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven, Remus. Tenemos que hablar.

Dumbledore llevó a Remus al fondo de la habitación, dónde habían algunos sillones. Se sentaron frente a frente, pero Dumbledore evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

- Remus, ¿Qué acaso no leiste el diario hoy?

- ¡Si lo hice! Decía en grandes letras rojas "El innombrable ha sido vencido". Me vine de inmediato para acá.

-¿Pero leíste lo que venia después?

- La verdad, estaba tan emocionado que no se me ocurrió.

- Mira, el innombrable fue hasta la casa de los Potter anoche. Mató a James y a Lily, pero Harry está vivo. Trató de matarlo, pero solo logró hacerle una cicatriz en la frente. Ya sabes quién desapareció, seguramente perdió todos sus poderes o muri

Remus asimilaba las palabras de Dumbledore una a una, como si comiera bombones, pero no bombones deliciosos, sino con un amargo sabor. ¿Lily y James muertos? ¿Voldemort vencido por el pequeño Harry? Comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones: Si Voldemort había encontrado a los Potter, era por que….por que Sirius los había delatado. Era imposible.

- Dumbledores, esto es imposible- dijo con la cabeza llena de contradicciones- Si Voldemort los delató, fue por que su guardián secreto los delató y su guardián era…

-Sirius. Lo se, es difícil de de comprender. Y eso que aun no te he contado todo.

-Esto es demasiado irreal, no puede estar pasando…

-Anoche, Peter Pettigrew, tu amigo de Hogwarts, persiguió a Sirius Black y lo encontró en un callejón. Sabía, al parecer, lo que Sirius había hecho, por que los testigos dijeron que gritaba cosas del tipo "como pudiste" y delator". Luego, Black mató a Peter y a otros trece muggles que por ahí pasaban….

Remus no lograba relacionar lo que le contaba Dumbledore con la realidad. Era todo demasiado imposible, Sirius no podía haber hecho todo eso, no podía… El anciano tomó "El Profeta" y le mostró una foto de Padfoot en el callejón. Estaba de pie, reía mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, el suelo a su alrededor estaba lleno de cadáveres. Dumbledore le dio palmaditas en el hombro y le susurró palabras de aliento.

- ¡Quiero verlo! Dumbledore, déjame verlo. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está aquí?

- Tranquilo, cálmate. No puedes verlo, podría ser peligroso. Estamos hablando de un asesino…

- ¡No es un asesino! ¡Es Sirius! Esto es una mentira…

- No, Remus. Lamento decirte que no. ¿Recuerdas que yo sospechaba que había un espía entre nosotros? Creo que ya descubrimos quién era.

- Es mentira, es mentira- un nudo en la garganta de Remus cortó la frase.

- Escúchame, es la verdad. ¿Quieres pruebas? Por ahí guardamos el dedo de Peter, fue el mayor trozo suyo que pudimos encontrar. ¡Resígnate, por favor!

Remus ocultó la cara entre las manos. No quería que todo eso fuera verdad, ¿No podía acaso estar teniendo una pesadilla? Una larga pesadilla que tarde o temprano acabaría, cuando despertara abrazado a Sirius entre tibias mantas. Dumbledore lo hizo levantarse y lo envió a su casa en un auto del ministerio.

A pesar de que solo había vivido con Sirius los últimos dos meses, todo en la casa se lo recordaba. Desde la vieja poltrona de cuero dónde habían dormido abrazados hasta las fotografías que tapizaban todo el lugar, en las que salía Sirius en diferentes edades y situaciones. Se acercó a la chimenea y tomó su foto preferida, en la que estaba con James, Peter y Sirius en el lago. ¿Qué edad tendrían en ese tiempo? 14 o 15, no más que eso. Habían sido… tan lindos tiempos… Todo había cambiado mucho. Remus habría hecho cualquier cosa por volver en el tiempo, cuando Sirius todo lo resolvía con unas palabras y un beso…

El tiempo retrocedió varios años en la mente del confundido licántropo, hasta detenerse en una tarde de invierno cuando tenía dieciséis años. Corría por pasillos desiertos, solo, acomplejado. Sus motivos: Minutos antes, Sirius lo había tomado por sorpresa mientras iba a la biblioteca y le había dado un beso. Ya ninguno de los dos reprimía sus sentimientos y procuraban amarse a escondidas de todos, sólo Peter y James lo sabían. Ni él ni Sirius se dieron cuenta que, mientras se abrazaban ansiosamente tras una estatua, un alumno de segundo año de Hufflepuf se acercaba caminando tranquilamente. Solo se percataron de su presencia cuando el pequeño dejó caer sus libros y dio un gritito. Desprendieron sus labios rápidamente y lo miraron. Sirius lo tomó por un brazo y le dijo duramente que no le revelara la verdad a nadie, mientras que Remus se quedó inmóvil, contra la pared. Cuando el niño logró safarze  del enojado Padfoot y lo miró, Remus salió corriendo.

Estaba aterrado. Su relación era secreta, era…_algo incorrecto. _Antes de que los descubrieran, el pequeño "idilio" se hallaba en el limbo de las cosas que no se nombran; por lo tanto pueden desvanecerse a voluntad. Después de escuchar a Sirius gritándole al niño: ¡No quiero que le cuentes a nadie sobre esto! Tomó conciencia acerca de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué era el "esto" del que hablaba Padfoot? Había comenzado como un juego entre amigos, una cercanía mayor a la usual entre hombres. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mirar a sus amigos con otros ojos. Ojos de mujer pensó después. Pero no, eran los ojos del Remus Lupin de siempre, solo que…algo había cambiado en ellos. Y fue correspondido, sin duda alguna. Tal como le ocurriría a Sirius años mas tarde, él también sintió la necesidad de plasmar lo que sentía en una hoja de pergamino. ¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? Talvez ayer, o desde el día que te conocí. Te veo envuelto en un halo de luz plateada, de amores sin futuro. O quizás no…quizás vuelva a sumergirme en el oasis de tus ojos, en la noche eterna de tu pelo y en el marfil de tu piel, prometiéndome inútilmente que será la última vez.

Remus se refugió en el armario de escobas y se quedó ahí. No contó el tiempo que pasó encogido en él, quizás fueron horas. Cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido, la puerta se abrió despacio y Sirius apareció lentamente. Primero su cabeza, luego sus manos delgadas y finalmente su cuerpo, envuelto en una oscura capa.

- Moony, no sacas nada con quedarte aquí encerrado- le dijo arrodillándose a su lado- Además, no tienes que preocuparte…. Puse en su lugar a ese niño.

- Sirius, ese pequeño no hizo nada malo. Somos nosotros los que estamos mal, esto no está bien…

- ¿Por qué? Yo te quiero, tu me quieres…

- Es que lo nuestro no tiene futuro, no hay espacio para nosotros…en ninguna parte.

Sirius miró a los ojos a Remus. Tomó su mano y se la puso sobre el corazón. Aqu dijo sonriendo. Entonces, se besaron dulcemente.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí- sugirió Sirius- Son casi la una de la mañana.

- No quiero, voy a vivir aquí.

-En ese caso, me quedaré contigo.

- ¡No! Contigo no, ni muerto.

Remus soltó una carcajada y salió, seguido por Sirius. Todo se había arreglado, el mundo volvía a girar….

En cambio, para el Remus adulto todo era distinto, no sabía que creer. Por una parte, el amor de su vida, el valiente auror y el noble amigo. Por otra, el traidor, el espía y el asesino. Contradicciones, contradicciones y más contradicciones. Lo que más lo perturbaba era que, si es que en verdad Sirius había hecho todas esas cosas, ¡El había estado enamorado durante años de un completo extraño! Necesitaba ir al ministerio y mirarlo a los ojos una vez, entonces quizás podría descifrar la verdad….Pero no podía. Nunca se lo permitirían. Esa noche, haciendo conclusiones, se resignó a perderlo. Lo que no sabía era que, no muy lejos, alguien le escribía una carta. No de despedida, sino más bien como una súplica, una petición de las que solo saben hacer los que han amado.

Para Remus J. Lupin.

_Querido Moony:_

_Desde que te conocí, cuando ambos teníamos apenas 11 años, haz sido alguien especial para mí. Si bien es cierto, mi mejor amigo siempre fue James, pero tu haz sido mucho más que un amigo. Como bien ya sabes, me costó bastante enfrentar que estaba enamorado de ti, cuando tenía solo 16 años. A ti te costó mucho más, pero eso es otra historia._

_En realidad, te escribo para decirte lo mucho que siento todo lo que pasó y sobre todo, lo mucho que siento no haber podido explicarte la verdad antes de que me encerraran aquí. Ahora debes estar pensando terribles cosas de mi, que yo delaté a Lily y James, que maté a Peter y a otras trece personas. Mi querido Moony, todo eso es mentira. No te lo había dicho, pero finalmente Peter fue el guardián de los Potter, él los delató y mató a la gente. Él fingió su muerte y me culpó a mí. Excelente plan, ¿no? Nunca hubiera pensado que el pequeño Wormtail tendría tan buenas ideas…._

_Bueno, espero que ahora tengas todo claro. Para terminar, quiero decirte que te amo mucho, ojalá nunca me olvides porque yo nunca lo haré. Trata de ser feliz, amor mío, por favor. No se porqué te escribo esto si se que nunca lo leerás, en fin. Cuídate en luna llena, no llores por mi, no vale la pena que por este tonto derrames tantas lágrimas de tus ojos dorados, esos preciosos ojos que me gustaron desde la primera vez que los vi._

_Con amor,_

_Sirius__ Black_

FIN

Ah! Que triste! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic. Es el primero que termino, así que estoy emocionada. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, por favor dejénme un comentario, me hará muy feliz. Lean mis otros fics!


End file.
